


In Return

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Cutting, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die has an odd fetish, one that becomes more and more obvious to Kyo over the years. Much to Die's surprise, Kyo is willing to feed it in return for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Return

**Author's Note:**

> For 045: Electrified (y!weekly) and 0013: Verifiable Restraint (prompt_rotation)  
> If you don't know what the WaterSports code is, then trust me and don't read this fic.  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: "Wasteland" by 10 Years

Smoke curled up from the lit tip of Die's third smoke of the night. A somber sigh left Kyo's lips as he watched the pale cloud stretch and swirl in the air until it blended in with the rest of the darkness. The mood of the night might not have been the brightest, but then it never really was with them.

Kaoru's glass clinked lightly as he set it inside Shinya's empty one. "I could do with another beer." Without so much as another word, he stood, wandering off toward the bar.

Kyo watched him go, wondering if today the guys might actually stop before he had to slosh them all into cabs like usual. He doubted it, but somehow it never even changed when he asked them to slow down, begged them to stop. If anything, it was like encouragement for it to continue.

Die placed his cigarette down in the tray, heaving a sigh as he slumped back in the seat, arching his hips up a bit, absently rubbing at his crotch. "I have to piss."

Kyo picked up the discarded cigarette, placing it between his lips, tasting Die's bitter-sweet taste on the tip of it. He took a drag and then put it out, letting the smoke out in a soft stream. "So go piss, then." Die always announced it when he had to go, like it was something to be proud of. If nothing else, Kyo had noticed that in the thirteen years he'd known the other man.

When he was honest with himself, he knew that it was more than that for Die. But he'd never actually come out and said it. It just didn't seem like something he should breach, it never had. They each held their own personal secrets and as much as he wouldn't like his own randomly brought up, he wouldn't do that to anyone else, no matter how obvious they sometimes were about it.

Kaoru returned just as Die stood up and headed off to the restroom. The leader plopped down across from Kyo, his eyes falling on the vocalist. "You smoked some of his cigarette again, didn't you?"

The blonde ducked his head, blushing just the slightest amount. "Leave me alone, Kao."

"Hmm, I'll leave you alone... if you stop ruining your voice just to get a taste of him." Just like Kaoru to be so damn blunt about it, to put everything Kyo tried to hide right out on display for the entire world to see it.

His face burned in shame and he shook his head. "You are the last person who should be encouraging me and you damn well know it."

"He's right, you know." A simple statement, spoken eloquently despite the level of alcohol that had to be in the younger man's body by that point. Shinya's eyes sparkled in the low-light of the bar, his amusement clear.

The atmosphere seemed to shift right along with Kyo's mood. He released a soft growl as he turned to stare at both of the other men. "I swear, if you say one more thing, I will-"

"You'll what?" Die slid back into the booth next to Kyo, slinging his arm over the back of the booth, his smooth voice interrupting the vocalist's threat.

Instantly, Kyo's body stiffened and he shivered slightly. "Nothing... I'll nothing." He shook his head a little. "Are you guys almost ready? I'm tired today."

And just like that, the conversation moved on, leaving Kyo to brood and Die to remain oblivious.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Months passed and Kyo watched Die's supposed girlfriends come and go. Every relationship seemed to come to an abrupt halt after but a few weeks and each time, Kyo would watch the way Die reacted. The almost forlorn look on his face, even the way he held himself radiating distrust and displeasure.

Just the sight of Die when he entered the studio early one Friday afternoon was enough to force Kyo into finally saying something. He stood from the chair he'd been occupying and made his way to where the rhythm guitarist had flopped down on the two-seater sofa in the far corner of the studio. Carefully, he perched on the edge of the plush couch, reaching out and lightly patting Die's thigh. "Hey... you look down. What's wrong?"

Die pulled away quickly; but the movement was subtle, almost as if it were built to not scare Kyo off. A light shrug of his shoulders and then, "Jenna... that American girl I was dating... she broke up with me last night."

Kyo let a gentle sigh slip past his lips. "Die, I'm tired of dancing around the obvious and watching you suffer because you don't see what's right in front of your face."

Something close to shock filtered across the brunette's features as he stared at Kyo. "What do you mean?"

"You've broken up with five girls in the past three months. Each time it comes after only a few weeks and you always wear this look like you're the reason things ended. What is it that they can't understand, Die?" Inside Kyo's mind, he already knew, had long since figured it out. But he knew it wasn't his place to just come out and say it, to force Die from hiding and out into the light.

Die shifted slightly, his movements giving away just how unsure of himself he truly was. "I... I guess I just ask too much of them. Things go great for a while and then I bring up something and they all freak out and leave." He shook his head hard enough that a few locks of his hair slipped free from his half-ponytail. "I know I shouldn't ask, that I should never bring certain things up. But I can't seem to help it."

Kyo reached out again, placing his hand on Die's arm, feeling just how thin the other was becoming as he lightly patted it. "Maybe you're asking too quick... or maybe it's something that scares most all people off and you need to be more careful with it."

"You think I don't know that? I waited almost a year with Jae and she still broke up with me over it. Over just asking!" Die seriously looked like he wanted to reach out and strangle Kyo just for saying what he had. But he didn't, just stayed right where he was, trembling slightly with the effort.

"All of us have things we know better than ask for in the most average of situations. Take me, for example. There are things I crave, that I almost need to feel alive inside. But I would never ask any average lover to help me with them." He moved so that he was actually able to look into Die's downturned face, even reaching up to push back the fallen hair. "How do you think it would go over if I asked someone, after a few weeks of knowing them, to choke me while we fuck?"

Color reminiscent of Die's old hair dye flooded his cheeks as he swallowed hard, chancing a look back at Kyo. "You... you like that kind of thing?"

"Hnn, I do." A simple question and a simple answer. "There's a lot more that I crave. But those are the kind of things you only ask from someone who sees the real you every single day you're together, from someone like..." he took in a deep breath, fully meeting Die's eyes and studying him, "you." He let his hand fall away from Die's hair, an odd smile on his lips. Funny how easily he could admit to it in a situation like this when normally he'd have been blushing like a schoolboy.

Die wet his lips, studying Kyo for a moment before responding. "You would ask such a thing of me?"

"I'd ask a hell of a lot more if only you'd ask for yours in return." Words that normally wouldn't have come out at all, flowing so simply from his mouth.

"I bet you'd change your mind real fast."

"I bet not. Just ask for it, Die. I mean it." Kyo grinned at the other, his toothy smile putting Die back at ease. "I'm free tonight."

"Since when did you become so upfront with things?"

"Since I saw the opening to get what I've craved for years. You've left me the perfect opportunity. Besides, I think I already know what you're going to ask for and it's no big deal to me." The vocalist shrugged slightly and then leaned back to recline in a more comfortable position, one that clearly showed just how the conversation was affecting him.

"I'd want you to let me piss on you." The statement was followed by Die ducking his head, attempting to hide behind the hair that wasn't tied back.

"Figured as much. You always announce when you have to go, like it's some huge deal. And it's never 'I have to take a shit', or something like that. That's when you quietly slink off and then come back looking... flustered." He chuckled as Die's face got redder and redder. "It's fine, you know. In a way, I can even understand the allure of it. Besides, my own fetishes are much more bizarre than that."

Despite the blush on his cheeks, Die managed to continue on. "Such as?"

"Ideally, I'd want to be taken; full-out fucked by another man." His eyes trained on Die and remained there, even as they darkened in lust. "I'd want to have _you_ cut me, watch me bleed and then taste me as I pour myself out for you. In my best fantasies, you strangle me while you take me, maybe even torture me before you do." Kyo looked away, unsure about the last part, the thing he wanted most and never told anyone about. "I um... I have this thing I've always wanted to try. I even bought the proper equipment. I want to be tied up and then shocked."

Die blinked, his mouth falling open a bit at the entire confession. He'd expected a lot from Kyo, but never all of this, especially not the last part. "But, couldn't that kill you?"

"If it's done wrong, yes. But that's why there are tons of safeties built into the equipment for things like that. Besides, it's up to the person doing it to the other to know when things have gone far enough."

"Is it AC or DC? Because if it's not DC, I'll have no part in it." It was only after the statement was out of his mouth that he realized he'd basically just agreed to taking part in all of this with Kyo. And really, he found he didn't mind.

Kyo grinned, once more meeting Die's eyes. "It's DC. There's no way in hell I'd hook myself up to AC." His cock twitched, pressing at the seam of his pants as he pushed his hips up a little. "Does that mean you're agreeing to being with me? Because, if you are, then you should know I'm not interested in sharing you with all those trashy girls."

Die deliberated on Kyo's words for only a few seconds before nodding. "I've never been with a guy before, but you're the first person to not seem to judge me for what I want. How can I pass that up?"

Light danced in Kyo's eyes as he sat up and slid his hand across Die's cheek in what was almost a tender gesture. Moments later, his lips were pressed against the guitarist's, moving slowly as he slicked his tongue over Die's perfect mouth.

It took a moment, but Die kissed him back, finding that he didn't hate the feeling as much as he'd thought he might. In fact, Kyo tasted so incredibly sweet that Die didn't even bother holding back once he had a taste. It wasn't even a few moments before he had pushed Kyo back, shifting them so that he could hover over the other as he feasted on his mouth like it was the best buffet he'd ever been to.

The instant Kyo heard Die moan, he refused to hold back any longer, moving one leg up to wrap around behind Die's knees as he tugged him down onto his body. Never breaking the kiss, he pressed his hips up, his arousal pressing harshly against Die's crotch. He shuddered when he felt that Die was just as hard as he was.

The sound of the door opening and someone gasping quickly separated them. Die scrambled off Kyo, trying hard to readjust his pants without being overly obvious. Kyo just lay there, looking slightly dazed and not really caring that he was showing this world that his cock was standing at full attention.

"About fucking time, guys." Kaoru's voice held a note of humor in it, despite the fact that he was clearly embarrassed by the display.

Die neglected to say anything while Kyo sat up and licked at his lips. "Would have been a hell of a lot better if you'd not interrupted us." Despite the fact that his words sounded mad, his voice clearly told otherwise. In a way, he was thankful for the interruption, wanting so much more from their first encounter than a quick fuck in the studio.

It wasn't long before Toshiya and Shinya both showed up and they started in on another grueling day. They started by warming up, then promptly went their separate ways, going off to record pieces of the newest album.

Hours later, Kyo stood beside the one lonely window in the studio, watching the last rays of the sun fade into inky black. The lights of the city quickly replaced the darkness and he turned away with a soft sigh, going back to watch as Die finished up recording his part for the night.

He let out a low groan as he eased himself into a chair just slightly behind Kaoru, who was currently trying to show Die what he meant about changing a specific part. In all honesty, he just wanted the day to be over with so he could go home... preferably with Die by his side. Granted, he was tired, but that hardly mattered and he was sure Die would wholeheartedly agree.

Almost two hours later, Die finished up the song he'd been working on and immediately lit up a cigarette. Kaoru had wandered off to do a portion of the interview sessions that went with the DVD for the special edition copies of the album, leaving them alone. Kyo stood and moved to the chair Kaoru had been occupying, scooting it a bit closer to Die in the process. "You put so much into this."

Chocolate-colored eyes met Kyo's and a gentle smile was his answer as he took another drag. "You do, too."

Kyo shrugged a bit and then grinned. "Do you think Kao would let us slip off early tonight?" The question itself was innocent enough, but the way Kyo said it was anything but.

Die almost choked on the next drag of his smoke, hacking a bit and then laughing. "I have a few things that could make him be a bit more on our side if it takes persuasion." His eyes sparkled as he settled his cigarette down on the ashtray and stood, stretching and then lightly scratching at his midsection. "I'll go... _ask_ him."

The instant Die was gone, Kyo glanced around and then reached out, taking the still-burning smoke between his fingers and lifting it to his lips. He inhaled, the feeling of it burning down into his lungs and making him moan softly on the exhale. It always felt so damn good - the pain combined with the pleasure of knowing it was Die's cigarette he held in his hands.

Die paused at the door as he came back, watching Kyo as he sat there and smoked the remains of his cig. In all the years he'd watched the other do it, he'd never thought of it in the light he now did. Kyo never touched anyone else's cigarettes, only Die's own and it was always something he did when he thought no one was actually paying attention to him.

He made sure to keep quiet, coming up behind Kyo slowly and then hunched down, slipping his arms around the younger man's shoulders, his lips resting on Kyo's neck, just below his tattoo. "You know... you can actually taste _me_ now, rather than my cigarettes." His voice was almost a purr, low and sensual in Kyo's ear.

Kyo tensed the instant Die's body made contact with his. The soft gasp that left his lips told that he'd been doing something he hadn't wanted to be caught doing. He slowly let out a stream of smoke as he reached over and put the cigarette out in the ashtray. His cheeks flushed a bit, but he chuckled all the same. "I guess there's no point in denying why I do that, is there?"

Die reached out, tenderly turning Kyo's head so that he could look him in the eye and then smiled that brilliant smile of his. "Not a single point in hell. Besides, you should really stop it. It hurts your voice."

"And choking me won't?"

Kyo had a point and Die was forced to simply sigh and shrug a little. "Well... yeah, but there are ways around that one. I'll show you. Tonight if we get moving. Kao let us go on the basis that we fuck until we both pass out." He couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corner of his lips as he said it.

Instantly, Kyo was on his feet, all but dragging Die out the door and toward the parking lot. "Then let's get the fuck out of here!"

Clutching at Kyo's shirt, Die managed to gain his footing again and not trip over the various chairs in his way, finally ending up grabbing the vocalist's hand in his own and tugging him toward his car. "We'll take my car to your place, since you have the equipment you want to use." He gave the other man a very suggestive look and then let go of Kyo, bolting for his car.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, following after Die with an amused look. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who wanted to have his every desire fulfilled. By the time he got to the car, Die was inside, buckled up, and had it started. He slipped inside, putting on his own seatbelt and then relaxing, knowing Die knew where his house was and didn't need any coaxing to go find it.

The drive over was almost reverently quiet, mostly involving Kyo staring at Die the way he'd always wanted to be free to do and Die forcing himself to focus only on driving. By the time they got there, they didn't even need to be awkward about anything. It was almost as if they did this every single day - the way they both slid from the car and headed straight up Kyo's walkway and into his small home on the outskirts of town.

Kyo ensured the door was closed and locked behind them before ditching his shoes in the small entryway, watching as Die did the same. He swallowed hard, almost a bit afraid to actually ask to start where he wanted to. But he found a way around it, instead reaching out and taking Die's hand, leading him through the kitchen and down into the basement where he flicked on a single bare bulb, revealing the dank underbelly of his home.

A single chair, looking rather like one from a horror movie where someone was executed stood in the corner, four leather straps firmly affixed to form restraints for the wrists and ankles. He slid his shirt off, tossing it on a small wooden shelf as he passed. Once he was beside the chair, he licked his lips, reaching up and pulling out his piercings one-by-one, placing them on the small surgical tray that stood alongside the chair.

He paused, his hands on the buckle of his pants, and shifted a bit uncomfortably. "I can't have any metal on or it could be really bad." He lightly tapped the fly of his pants in an effort to say what he had to without actually saying it.

"I've seen you naked before... granted, not naked and aroused, but," he shrugged," it'll give me time to get used to it before I actually touch you, right?" He offered a hopeful smile that Kyo was fast to return.

The vocalist quickly unfastened his belt and then the button and zipper keeping his pants in place before he shoved them down around his ankles, allowing his boxers to be tugged down with them. He kept his eyes off Die, not really wanting to see how the other reacted to the fact that he was already half-hard just from thinking about what was to come.

Kyo shivered as he positioned himself on the seat and then placed his hands and feet in the right places. "Tie me up, Die." He wasn't disappointed, though he was a bit surprised, when Die instead leaned in, cupping his cheek and kissing him somewhat harshly. When he did pull away, they were both breathing hard.

Die knelt down, first looping the cuffs around Kyo's ankles, pulling them tight enough that he earned a heated moan from the man above him. He grinned, reaching up and repeating the action with Kyo's wrists, making certain the material was digging into the smaller man's body. "You really are such a masochist." He studied Kyo for a moment before settling back. "What now?"

Kyo gestured with his head, indicating a long glass tube attached with various wires to a large plastic base with a switch that simply read 'On/Off'. The base itself was plugged into the wall outlet. "Use that on me. Just turn it on, keep your hand on the handle, not the actual tube, and then touch me with it. Don't use it anywhere above my waist or we could end up needing the hospital before we're done." He wet his lips before closing his eyes and settling back.

He heard the hum of it as Die turned it on, the violet light filling the room with an odd glow. Anticipation filled his body and he arched his hips a little, nails digging into the wooden chair.

Die regarded the instrument carefully, finally kneeling down once more, reaching out and lightly touching it to Kyo's abs. The instant he did, Kyo's body jerked and the vocalist hissed, his face contorting in what looked to be a mixture of both pleasure and pain. Die pulled the wand back, waiting until Kyo caught his breath and then slid his free hand over the area he'd just shocked. "How is it?" His words were whispered, barely audible over the hum of the wand.

"Again... do it again." Kyo's voice was ragged and his body was tense, even his abs straining under Die's touch.

The guitarist pulled his hand away and then reached out, drawing the wand up Kyo's thigh, moving it away just before he got to his groin. He gasped as electricity arced from the wand to dance over Kyo's erection and around his balls. Kyo's scream pitched the air and Die firmly pulled the rod away, switching it off and placing it aside as he moved up Kyo's body, leaning in to kiss him as he slide his hand over the trail the tube had just followed. When he reached the vocalist's cock, he took it in his hand, firmly gripping it as Kyo's hips thrust against him. "As much as I like watching you squirm... I want to know I'm causing your screams, not some toy."

Kyo yanked hard at the bonds on his wrists, trying desperately to get free. "Let me out and we'll move to the bedroom, then."

"Bossy for wanting to be the one getting fucked, aren't you?" He chuckled as he trailed kisses down the other's body, his fingers deftly removing the restraints and freeing the blonde.

The moment he was completely free, Kyo grabbed a fistful of Die's hair, yanking his head back as he pulled the other into a bruising kiss. Letting go as he stood, Kyo's fingers found the buttons on Die's shirt, all but ripping them open in his haste, finally revealing the other's pale skin to him. His hand slid down to the front of Die's pants, grasping him through the fabric and stroking. "You'd best be able to piss while you're hard."

Die groaned as he remembered that he could indulge his own fantasies, quickly moving away from Kyo and back up the stairs. "Bathroom, now." He normally wasn't a forceful person, but if that's how Kyo wanted it, then that's how he'd be. His entire body hummed with the desire to do what he'd wanted for so long. His cock throbbed in his pants, reminding him just how hard even the thought made him.

The instant he entered the bathroom, he set about unfastening his pants, watching as Kyo stepped in and rummaged around in his drawers, finally pulling out an old beach towel and spreading it on the floor. He knelt down on it, waiting on Die as he watched him reveal himself to him.

When Die moved closer to Kyo, coming to stand in front of him, Kyo immediately reached out, taking Die's cock in his hands and jerking him off. "Just... let me play with you for a minute first," he murmured as one hand slipped down to fondle Die's sac. Without warning, he leaned in, taking Die's length in his mouth and sucking greedily.

The brunette trembled with the effort of not crying out the moment Kyo took him into that hot mouth of his. He'd never expected Kyo to willingly blow him. In fact, with any girl he'd ever been with, it had been some kind of feat to get sucked off. But Kyo... just the way he was so diligently bobbing his head, his tongue swirling over just the right places, it was so obvious he'd done this before and that he liked giving head. Die reached down, grasping Kyo's blonde hair in his hand and stilling him as he flexed and then pushed a little, letting out a tiny stream into the vocalist's mouth.

Kyo groaned and swallowed around him, opening his eyes to stare up at his lover. When Die stopped, his body trembling, Kyo knew it wasn't actually because he wanted to. He let the other's length slip from his mouth and he settled back against the tub, one hand languidly stroking his own erection. "Give it to me, Die."

Brown eyes regarded him for just a moment before Die grasped his length, aiming for Kyo's abs and then let himself go with a groan.

Warmth splashed across Kyo's abdomen, small rivers running down his thighs and across his groin, dripping off onto the towel beneath him. Much to his own surprise, it didn't feel terrible or degrading. Of course, it helped that the look on Die's face was one of pure, unadulterated lust. Kyo's movements on his own length increased and he moaned softly, wanting to see Die's reaction to that.

Within a second, Die moved his stream to cover Kyo's arousal, drenching it in his fluids. Die gave a low groan as his hips pushed forward, the last bit of his piss dribbling out over the vocalist's cock as he shuttered. "F-fuck... Kyo."

Kyo chuckled, letting go of his own arousal to stand up. "Did you have to piss, Daisuke?"

"Gods, yes." Die all but groaned out the words as he watched Kyo stand up. He fumbled for a hand towel and then set about cleaning his lover up. He leaned in, kissing Kyo's neck as he dried him off, slowly backing them out of the restroom and down the hall to Kyo's bedroom. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream. I hope you know that."

"You had better make good on that threat." Kyo's hands clutched at the other man, wanting to touch him everywhere at once. The instant his knees hit the bed, he fell back on it, scrambling up enough to allow Die to rest easily between his legs. He reached out, grabbing the drawer to his nightstand and yanking it open, fumbling with the contents for a moment before he pulled out a small velvet pouch and tossed it toward Die. Then he got out a condom and put it beside him on the bed, closing the drawer back.

Die caught the bag Kyo tossed at him, opening it and pouring the contents out. Inside was a single razorblade and a blindfold. He tucked the latter back in, knowing full-well what Kyo wanted from the first item. He'd watched the other mutilate himself on stage enough to know he got a hard-on from doing it.

He tossed the bag aside and then leaned down, his lips finding Kyo's in a harsh kiss as he ground his hips down against the vocalist's. When he pulled back for air, he took his own initiative, sliding one hand down over Kyo's abdomen to his side where he cut a single line.

Kyo tensed and then moaned rather loudly. Blood pooled up over the wound and then spilled down his side onto the comforter. "A-again, oh god, again." He reached out, blindly searching for Die's body until he found his arms, clutching them tightly as he trembled.

Die settled back, placing the implement of destruction on Kyo's belly before grabbing the condom and ripping it open, sheathing himself with it and tossing the foil aside. He moved back over Kyo, taking up the blade again and slowly drawing a second line right above the first.

"Do it while you fuck me," Kyo's voice was a mixture of agony and lust and Die almost instinctively knew how Kyo would want it.

He shifted, moving Kyo's legs and body so that he could press against his entrance. "Just like this? You want it to hurt... so... fucking... good?" He pressed himself in a little, feeling the resistance of Kyo's body and glad to at least have the lubricated condom.

Kyo clawed at Die, his short nails leaving red raised marks down the other man's arms as he tried to push Die further into his body. "Want you... so bad... oh, god, please!" He writhed beneath the brunette, his body trembling and almost pitiful sounds falling from his lips.

Die reached down, making a diagonal cut across Kyo's chest, just above his nipple before he tossed the razor aside and shoved himself inside Kyo's body with a cry of pleasure. The way the other gripped him, the tight heat that enveloped him, it was more than he'd ever had with any girl he'd ever been with. In an instant, he was hunched over Kyo, his lips trailing down his neck as he fucked him harder than he'd even thought possible.

Kyo screamed at the penetration, shuddering as his cock twitched and he damn near came from the feeling of it. Somehow, he managed to hold on, gasping as he fought his orgasm, not wanting it all to be over just yet. Cries and whimpers left him with every movement Die made, his length plunging into Kyo's body repeatedly. He'd dreamed of this - gotten himself off while thinking about it - and never once had it been this good in his mind. The reality of it was a million times better than anything he could have thought up.

Die's lips slipped down across the wound he'd inflicted, licking at the blood that poured from it, tasting the other in a way he'd never thought he would. It was so incredibly erotic, to know that he was sharing this with Kyo when almost no one was allowed to touch the vocalist. He sucked greedily at the wound before pulling back, blood coating his tongue as he leaned up and kissed the blonde, shoving his tongue into his mouth with his offering.

A low groan was Kyo's first response as he sucked at the offered muscle, tasting himself. The knowledge that Die was tasting him as well was more than enough to send Kyo that much closer to the edge he was already teetering on. Die's cock slammed into his prostate and Kyo jerked his head back, screaming as he arched up from the bed hard enough that Die actually moved with him. His body trembled and he gasped for air, flailing at Die's hand. He was so damn close, just a little more. God how he wanted it.

Die watched in slight amazement as Kyo jerked beneath him, so obviously close to cumming, yet not. Only when the vocalist's hand brushed his did he remember the words spoken earlier in the day. He moved, still fucking Kyo as he slid his hand up and closed it around the other man's throat. But he didn't squeeze, instead he pressed his fingers down hard on the vein there, cutting off the supply of blood as his hand closed just enough to imitate what he knew the other truly wanted.

Kyo's body tensed and he let out a strangled sound and then a scream as his muscles all clenched and then relaxed, his orgasm washing over him with a force he'd never known. His cum spurted from his cock, coating his abdomen and chest in pearlescent liquid as he shook almost violently.

Die held onto him, thrusting harder and faster into Kyo's body as he came, knowing his own end wasn't far behind. He could feel it coiling deep in his abdomen, red-hot and dying to burst. With a low growl, he let go of Kyo's throat, grabbing his shoulder instead and pounding mercilessly into him, incoherently babbling the vocalist's name over and over before he slammed in hard a few more times and then threw back his head with a groan, his cock emptying itself deep inside Kyo's body.

Moments ticked by, almost as if the entire earth had frozen - and then Die trembled and allowed himself to pull out, rolling off to the side as he gasped for breath. He removed the condom and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Kyo lay there, staring up at the ceiling for a minute before he rolled over, retrieved the razor blade, setting it on the dresser and then curled up next to Die's side. "I think... it's safe to say... we go well together."

Die groaned softly and then laughed. "I think so." He reached out, curling an arm around Kyo's shoulders and holding him close. "That was most definitely the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Mmm, me, too." Kyo slipped one leg over Die's and pressed close. "You know... I'm getting my blood and cum all over you."

Die reached down and took Kyo's hand in his own, clasping it and chuckling softly. "It's okay... I put my offering all over you first."

Kyo's lips lightly caressed Die's shoulder, a smile pulling at his lips. "That you did."

They left it at that, both of them slowly calming down, allowing their bodies to pull them off toward sleep as the held one another. For them, it was obvious that this wouldn't be the last time and that they had nothing left to fear as they headed into their relationship. After all, when all the cards are on the table, it's hard to fuck things up.

**The End**  



End file.
